A Little Time
by Christian1
Summary: Triple H spends some time with a fan.


As the plane landed in International Airport located in Pittsburgh, Triple H could already feel the pit of his stomach starting to churn. Sure his plane was well over 3 hour's late, and God willingly there wont be any fan's waiting for him. Over the past 3 month's the WWF was doing their world wide tour, where certain wrestlers would appear in certain place's for autograph's and/or picture's. However Triple H being the big star he is had been traveling everywhere it seemed.

"For once." He thought. "For once, can't there Not be anyone here?"

Slowly he exited the plane and made his way into the building; as he walked through the door he begun to see all of the banner's "Welcome Triple H!!!" or "We Love You HHH." Stopping outside the door, he stood to take it all in. The wall's were littered with banner's and his picture, teddy bear's and flower's lay scattered. Yet no one was there. Taking a step forward he realized he was wrong. Sitting in one of the back seat's was a young man. Looked to be about 19 or 20. Suddenly the pain HHH felt in his stomach turned to pain in his heart. Only one fan was still there.

"Well, I guess I should say hi." He said under his breath and made his way over to the man.

"Ah Hello." He said to him. The young man had dark shade's on, but appeared to be looking right at him.

"Ah are you waiting for someone." Triple H asked once more. Yet the guy still didn't answers, but looked on.

"What is it with this guy?" HHH asked himself, then waved his hand in front of the other man's face. "Hello?"

"Look." He said after a few minutes." I'm going to sign this for you." He said as he picked up one of the magazine's that laid next to the man. "And people think I'm ignorant." He added under his breath.

Sighing and giving one last look at the young man Triple H started to make his way out of the room, only to be stopped by an older woman.

"Oh-my-God! I seen you talking to my son. You know we've been waiting here for you since last night."

"We?" HHH asked her.

"Yes, My son and I. He's a huge fan of yours. As you could probably tell. We've been waiting here since last night. When word got out that your plane was delayed I tried to talk Ronny out of staying, but he wouldn't have any of it."

"Ah Miss, I don't really know what you've seen. But I tried talking to your son. He wouldn't even answer me."

"Oh I know." She said still smiling. "You have to speak up when your talking to him. You see my son has a disease which effect's his brain and all of his motor organ's. Would you please go talk to him once more?"

"Yeah." He said walking back to the man.

"Hello?" he said a little bit louder.

The boy looked toward where the sound was coming from. Seemingly to recognize it immediately a smile lit up his face.

"How do you feel?"

"I am fine. It is an honor to mmeet y-y-you." The man replied.

"You to. Hey how about some pictures?" Hhh asked.

"T-t-that would be great!"

After the picture's HHH stayed with the man and his mother for another hour in that same room. Just chatting about wrestling and everyday life. Triple H was surprised to learn that Ronny was slowly dying.

"You know, I hate to cut this so short. But why don't I give you my cell phone number and you give me a call sometime?" He asked Ronny who beamed and agreed.

Saying their good-bye's HHH left Ronny and his mother, retrieved his luggage then went to his hotel room. Month's went by still he never heard from Ronny or his mother. At the beginning of the third month; Ronny's mother called.

"Hello?"

"HHH? This is Ronny's mother Karen. Do you remember?"

"Of course. How are you, and your son?" He asked.

"HHH, Ronny passed away last month."

"Oh damn. I'm so sorry Karen."

"Thank you. The reason I'm calling is, Ronny kept a diary, last week I was sorting out his things and found it. Triple H the time you took to talk to my son ment more then you'll ever know to him."

As she read him the passage, he could hear the tears in her eye's and wasn't surprised to find some of his own.

Dear Diary,

The most amazing thing has happened to me today. I met the man I Idolize! HHH! I know I've talked about him before, how bad his character was or how good it was. But today I got to meet him. He talked to me like a normal person would. I know I don't have very much time left in this world. I was scared of dyeing. But somehow just talking to him has made this easier. As much as I respected him before, I cherish him now.

Ronny

As Karen read the last few line's, HHH became speechless. Hearing that just 1 hour of his time had that much effect on someone was truly special.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes, thank you Karen for calling. And thank you for sharing that with me. Ronny was really a special child."

"Yes, he was..."

"Karen, I don't want to impose but the next time I'm in town; would it be all right if I stopped over. So we could talk some more about Ronny?"

"I'd like that." She said in reply.

"So would I."

Hanging up, Triple H started to gather his stuff to take to the arena. Pausing a moment, he looked up and tapped his heart twice. 


End file.
